Kid's these days
by SquirrelLuvsPnut
Summary: Yafuri demands respect from his brother Zaza, but will Zaza give it to him, and more importantly, does Yafuri deserve it?


**Kids these Days**

**DISCLAIMER:** This fanfic is from the anime Black Blood Brothers, but I do not own BBB. This is my first fic and feedback would be most appreciated.

Yafuri entered his older brother's "office", which was really nothing more then a storage room full of wooden crates containing blood packs for their daily meals, Yafuri carried with him an air of arrogance, as was his air most of the time. He cleared his throat to arouse the attention of his brother, Zaza, who was working diligently on his laptop. Although he did not physically acknowledge his younger brother, Yafuri began in a demanding tone regardless.

"You've been on the computer for three hours straight, brother, it's my turn to use it." Yafuri wasn't that wild over computers, but there was just nothing else to do in that cramped shack. Zaza had once suggested that he ride around at night on his mo-ped, but Yafuri had scornfully declined the offer by saying that he would not be caught dead on that "sped sled" Zaza still made no eye contact with him, but instead he stated rather blandly, "No can do Yafuri-chan. I still haven't installed the blocker yet."

Although his face was obscured, Yafuri knew he was grinning. Yafuri clenched his jaw and tightened his fists. In a voice that quaked with rage, Yafuri responded, "What was that, brother?" "You know", began Zaza innocently, "the computer program that keeps children off of bad sites." Zaza chuckled internally. He quite enjoyed aggravating his younger brother. It was so cute to see him get so worked up over nothing. His most formidable accelerant for Yafuri's rage had always been patronization.

"What the hell for?!", Yafuri fumed. Finally Zaza swivelled his chair to face his brother. "Well Yafuri-chan, there's a little thing called the history button. And from what I see, BitchenBoobs(dot)com is definitely not for your virgin eyes." Yafuri's face flushed a deep red while he averted his gaze to the floor and fumbled with his fingers. " I...Uh...I was...ah.. just curious that day was all.", Yafuri stuttered. Not being one to stay flustered for long, he quickly composed himself, his anger returning.

"Hey, what business is it of yours anyway?!" Without batting an eyelash, Zaza explained, "It's my business because one, it's my computer your polluting. Two, I have to make sure that your mind stays on the mission. And three, as your elder brother, it is my job to guide you in the right direction." At this, Yafuri's mood softened slightly. Although he did not like being sheltered, he had had no siblings as a human and it was comforting to know that there was someone who he could fall back on.

Unwittingly, Zaza added, "Besides if your confused about sex, you need not use the computer. All you need is to come to me and I'll bring out the puppets." This statement, having obliterated any lingering benevolence within Yafuri, had lite the fuse. Having felt that the time for words had passed, Yafuri struck out with his fist. Aiming straight for Zaza's head, it seemed as though the target would not have known what hit him. That's why Yafuri felt so stunned when Zaza shot up, grabbed Yafuri's extended wrist, pulled him forward, and immobilized him in a headlock.

Zaza craned his neck downward and whispered in Yafuri's ear, "If your mind had been where it's supposed to be, you would have avoided that attack." Yafuri gulped. His breathing was restricted and Zaza heeded no sign of loosening his hold. Yafuri's face grew flush and reddened, not only out of fury and embarrassment, but out of fear as well. This was the first time that Yafuri saw Zaza do anything even remotely threatening and the coolness with which he did so was deeply unnerving. Yafuri had no inkling as to how far he could go, but he was about to find out.

Zaza continued menacingly, "No matter how tough you try to act, you're still just a child and sister and I have no use for a dead weight." Then Zaza placed his hands on Yafuri's head and chin as though he meant to snap his neck. Yafuri let out a squeak of fright and rasped imploringly, "Please!" In an amazing turn of events, Zaza relaxed his arm from around his throat and removed his hands from Yafuri's head and chin. Zaza benevolently ruffled the stunned boy's hair. He flaunted an angelic smile and began, "But your not a dead weight are you, Yafuri-chan?" Yafuri made no effort to answer his brother, for fear that, in a Jekyll and Hyde effect, Hyde would surface again. Zaza continued rhetorically, "All that's really slowing you down is that short temper of yours. Although it won't be as fun teasing you if you overcome that, then at least I can truly say that I am proud that you are my brother."

With that said, Zaza turned back to his computer and began working as though nothing had interrupted him before. When Zaza's words finally registered in Yafuri's mind, he could find no words in response to what had just transpired. He wasn't sure how he felt. One part of him felt like unsheathing his blade and lopping off his brother's head. Another part of him wanted to faint or at the very least piss himself. But the, nearly extinguished, human in him wanted to run to his brother and hug him.

This was the part of himself that Yafuri detested the most. Any sign of affection on his part would expose weakness and that would prove to be fatal. With this conclusion, Yafuri decided that he had to make sure that Zaza knew their relationship did not reach past partners. No after school special BS. However, after further contemplation, Yafuri discarded this idea, not wanting to tempt fate again. At a loss, Yafuri started to turn to the exit, but promptly halted his movement when a reasonable excuse came to mind.

And so, in an almost exact replay as before, Yafuri strode back over to his preoccupied brother, and cleared his throat. "The only way I'll ever listen to a word you say is if you'll do one thing for me." Just as before, Zaza made no effort to face his brother, but instead he inquired, "And that would be...?" Without hesitation, Yafuri declared, "That indefinitely, you will refer to me as kun, and never EVER chan." Zaza merely answered, "Okay, Yafuri-kun, condition accepted." Satisfied, Yafuri left his brother to his work. As soon as he was out of ear shot, Zaza, eyes still glued to the screen, shook his head and smiled."Kids..." he said softly to himself.


End file.
